


A reading from the Gospel according to Chuck (4: 1-23)

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And thus it was, that an Angel of the Lord appeared before him, and for the first time in an age, he was much afraid. “Righteous Man!” the Angel Castiel cried. “It has been a grueling battle and a long search, but rejoice, for I have found you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reading from the Gospel according to Chuck (4: 1-23)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/49351109037/mood-music-x-a-reading-from-the-gospel)
> 
> mood music: [x](http://youtu.be/CFFiaTOAWIc)

**A reading from the Gospel according to Chuck (4: 1-23)**

And thus it was, that an Angel of the Lord appeared before him, and for the first time in an age, he was much afraid. “Righteous Man!” the Angel Castiel cried. “It has been a grueling battle and a long search, but rejoice, for I have found you!” 

“Who are you?” said the Righteous Man.

“I am an Angel of the Lord, and I have come to raise you from Perdition.” 

“There are no angels. You are a trick, another lie. Leave me to my work.” And the Righteous Man did turn away, and picked up his cruel devices. The Angel looked upon the Righteous Man with sorrow and pity. The Angel reached toward him, and when It touched him, the Righteous Man cried out in pain, for when a claim is laid upon a living soul, it leaves behind a deep brand. 

“O, Righteous Man. This is your problem; you have no faith.” And then Angel’s holy purpose, divine fury, sacred joy, and celestial purity surrounded the Righteous Man, and It’s light shone in the yawning caverns of Hell. Demons and damned alike cowered in the Angel’s glorious presence. The Righteous Man fell to his knees at the sight of It. 

“Righteous Man? I don’t know who or what you are, but look around you!” he cried. “Look at what I’ve done! You’ve got the wrong man. It isn’t me! Save someone else! There are many souls here that are more worthy of rescue than I.” 

So it was there, in the darkest depths of Hell, that the beauty of a human soul was revealed, and the Angel’s love of humanity overwhelmed It, and It wept for the brilliance of It’s Father’s creation. “Fear not, and do not doubt! I know of the atrocities you have seen, and caused, and been inflicted upon you. And yet, after all of this time, in this horrific realm, your soul is pure, and you have shown yourself to be a righteous man. Come, Dean Winchester. I will keep you safe, and by the grace of my Father, I will breathe life into you once again.” The Angel Castiel then held the Righteous Man’s soul within his Grace, and began It’s ascent to the Earth once more.

And so it was, that a joyous cry echoed throughout the land: “Dean Winchester is saved.”

**The Gospel of the Lord.**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/49351109037/mood-music-x-a-reading-from-the-gospel)


End file.
